Mistletoe Mania
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: A holiday-themed KP fan-fic. This fanfic in particular focuses on the relationship between Sheego and Doctor Drakken. It also has a side-story about Monkey-fist and how secretly in his heart of hearts; he loathes being alone in this festive time


Mistletoe Mania

Note: A holiday-themed KP fan-fic. This fanfic in particular focuses on the relationship between Sheego and Doctor Drakken. It also has a side-story about Monkey-fist and how secretly in his heart of hearts; he loathes being alone in this festive time of the year. What's a lonely villain to do ?

Easy, get online, and join a "Villains Only" Dating Service. But, how will the date turn out once that 'one special applicant' has met all the parameters and qualifications ?

Chapter 1—It's the Holidays !

Doctor Drakken _really_ wanted to do something dastardly this Christmas season. Albeit that his past sinister schemes had been thwarted by Kim Possible and her sidekick Ron Stoppable, Drakken would never give up trying to rule the world, create an army of evil clones, or blowing something up. Even during the Christmas season, he was more determined than ever to do something evil.

"Drakken, come away from there ! You've been inventing all day. Please, go to sleep.

All of your tinkering is keeping me awake !", Sheego said, her pale green face turning red with fury. Drakken pulled his goggles to his forehead and looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Sheego, can't you at least be more enthusiastic ? I might have the ultimate plot here to foil Kim Possible and whatever his name is once and for all ! If I'm extremely fortunate, I will be able to begin my reign of the UN and ruin Christmas for everyone !", Drakken said, laughing maniaclly. Sheego hung her head and sighed.

"Please, give it a rest. Can't we at least go somewhere nice this season…together ? Hawaii is looking like a great destination.", Sheego offered, perhaps a little demurely. Drakken gave this some careful thought. He had never gone anywhere with Sheego and he felt like their relationship was beginning to become slightly strained. Besides, he had noticed her standing underneath bouquets of mistletoe as of late. This would give him a chance to show her exactly how he felt and how much he wanted to kiss those sweet lips of hers.

After sleeping for the night, Drakken awoke the next morning and saw Sheego was still sleeping. Secretly, over the phone, he called for plane tickets to Maui and then waited to tell Sheego the good news when she awakened. After waiting a few minutes after eating breakfast, Sheego arrived to the table in a nightgown, yawning. Drakken was unusually dressed for this time of day. It was unlike him to wear anything too terribly colorful and he was looking rather flamboyant.

"Drakken, why are you dressed like that ? It's like you're planning on going somewhere tropical.", she said, continuing to eat a protein bar and drink some orange juice.

"Ah, my dear. I believe you have read my mind. We're going to Maui. Our flight leaves tonight !", Drakken said, smiling warmly. For a moment, Sheego thought she was losing her mind. "Did I hear you correctly ? You can't be serious.", Sheego said, doubtfully.

"No, you did hear me correctly. I'm already packed for the trip, but if you like I'll help you pack.", Drakken said, pulling a pair of sunglasses out of his breast pocket. He propped his sandaled feet upon the table and placed his hands behind his head. He looked completely prepared for the sabbatical journey ahead.

Before the blissful partners left, they kissed under the mistletoe for the first time.

"So _that's_ what she was going on and on about. I really need to do that more often.", Drakken thought with a sly smirk on his face. With that, they hopped in their car and drove down to the airport to catch their flight to Maui. But, some people in Middleton didn't have anyone to spend the holidays with and this made the season dreary for them. Just like other citizens, villains too had the same human needs as all human beings do. Lord Monkeyfist was no exception to this sociological and psychological fact.

Chapter 2—All I Ask For Christmas…

After going through the motions of a holiday costume party for villains, Monkeyfist went home and slumped into his chair. Sadly, he turned on the television to catch one of his favorite programs. He was enjoying the program thoroughly, but every commercial he saw was advertising a happy family, or two people that were very much in love looking at each other longingly. He grumbled and turned off the TV. He had been sick of hearing the other villains boasting about what they would be doing during the holidays and how happy they were with the ones they loved. Monkeyfist had no one, except for his monkey ninjas. But, he needed companionship. He had spent far too many Christmases alone and he was growing exceedingly weary of it. Many of his companions at the Ball had suggested that he try an online dating service. Monkeyfist wasn't quite sure that putting a personal ad on the internet would be the best venture for a possible romance, but so many other people (including villains) had met their mates because of technology. He had become fed up with being alone and decided to himself,

"What am I waiting for ? I haven't got any time to waste and besides, I have nothing to lose.", he thought, rushing into his study and turning on his computer. In a matter of moments, he had posted all of his qualifications online and simply waited for a response to his ad.

Monkeyfist had nodded off when his computer alerted him that he had received mail. With a bit of anticipation, he opened his email and read through many of the applicants' responses. One email in particular intrigued him. It read,

"Dearest Lord Horatio Monkeyfist, I have overlooked your personal ad and I noticed you enjoy the same activities I do. Besides, I find primates fascinating. After all, they are our evolutionary cousins. I cannot wait to meet you soon. Eagerly awaiting our first date,

Ophelia McGregor." Attached to the email was a photograph of a very well-groomed lady with Asiatic violet eyes, raven hair tied back in a braid, her china-white skin covered with pearl-colored gloves, which matched her silken dress. Horatio felt a flutter in his heart when he saw that photograph of Ophelia. He only hoped that the photograph wasn't a lie. But he couldn't think of that now. He had to respond to Ophelia's email immediately.

Chapter 3—A Holiday Date

The next night, Horatio heard a knock upon his door. As usual, one of his monkey henchmen answered it and allowed her in. Hiking up her dress to allow for more legroom, the leggy Ophelia entered. Horatio was dumbfounded by Ophelia's beauty. Not saying much of anything, he approached her, took her arm and led her to the door. Horatio's Roles Royce was outside waiting for the two of them to travel to his favorite restaurant. With any luck, Ophelia would enjoy it as well.

As the two began to get to know each other more, they had discovered how much they really had in common. Reluctantly, Horatio knew he was falling more and more in love with Ophelia every second. By the end of the date, the two knew that they were destined to be together. What tomorrow held for them was a mystery, but Horatio had a feeling he would be seeing more of his lady-friend, Ophelia.

Epilogue

Even the holidays are a time for villains to take vacations and find love (or rediscover it).

But, after Christmas was over and the holidays were through, it would be back to the old drawing board for everyone. It would give the schemers time to plot and plan to defeat their arch nemeses and rule the world. Despite the fact that these New Year's resolutions might not come to fruition, these villains were stubborn. They would someday come to realize that strength lies in numbers, but before that time came they would have to overlook their differences.

This might be an unattainable goal, but at least they had the same goal in mind…

To trample over anyone who dared to have the audacity to get in their way of having everything they strove for.

The End

Or is it ? All of the villains cannot agree on anything, but they have a universal regret: not being

able to make their resolution come to pass. Together, despite arguments, all the villains loathe Kim,

Ron and Rufus. Putting their differences aside they join forces and are able to catch Kim, Ron and

Rufus. How will the good guys ever get out of this situation ? Stay tuned for "New Year's

Resolution: Appetite for Destruction and World Domination".

By: Elizabeth Berndt

December 22, 2004


End file.
